Together We're One
by Sototo
Summary: Hinata and Kakashi are nothing more but comrades. At least, that's what the two think. But with missions that come and go and secrets being revealed, maybe the two are more than that. I'm sorry but I suck at summaries. Let's see how far this goes.


**Okay so this is actually my first Kakashi and Hinata story. Yeah. Let's see how this goes. All characters in the story obviously doesn't belong to me, because honestly if it did, Naruto would be such a sucky anime. Oh and by the way, this is taking place after the whole time skip and yeah. Hinata will be 18 and Kakashi will be 28. Okay, here we go.**

**_The Usual_**

Today was just the same as any other day in Konoha. The streets are filled with civilians going about their day, the children playing with one another, and the shinobi and knouchi doing daily missions the Hokage has sent them on. It was just a normal and sunny day as it was for Konoha on every other day. Or so the Hyuga heiress thought. Today she had a mission with the famous copycat ninja, Kakashi Hatake. She looked at Kakashi, who had his back to her as they both were walking through the heated desert, remembering how this mission came to be. It all started earlier this morning.

_Hinata had just finished her morning practice routine with her cousin Neji when a messenger bird came and landed on her shoulder. Removing the little note tied to the bird's leg and releasing the bird just before saying thank you, she read the note and immediately dashed towards the Hokage's tower before Neji could even say a word. She had arrived at the Hokage's Tower in less than five minutes. _

_"Glad to see you've made it on time" said Lady Tsunade as Hinata entered her office. Bowing before her superior, the Hyuga heiress looked up and gave a graceful smile that only she could pull off. Lady Tsunade couldn't help but to smile at the girl. She has grown. She no longer has short hair nor does she faint when given compliments. She walks with grace, though still lacking a bit of confidence. She is no longer weak as she once thought. She has grown to become a powerful jounin. 'She'll make an excellent leader' Tsunade thought. "Well Hinata, I have summoned you here because you I need you, along with your partner, to travel to Suna to help the Kazekage for whatever he needs to be done."_

_"I-I understand Lady Tsunade. B-but tell me, w-who is my partner for t-this mission?" Hinata asked questioningly._

_"You'll meet him at the village gate in approximately 30 minutes from now. You'll be there for about three weeks unless the Kazekage says other wise. Any questions?"_

_"N-no."_

_"Alright you are dismissed."_

Hinata was brought back to reality when she heard Kakashi's voice. "Looks like we're here. We should head for the Kazekage's office," he stated as he led the way. She couldn't help but to smile. Unlike her, Kakashi Hatake was everything a true shinobi should be. She admired him for his strength, for his intelligence, but mostly for his kindness towards her. He never looked down at her the way her clan did nor did he baby her like Shino and Kiba sometimes would. He treated her as an equal. Hinata truly was thankful for that.

Once the two had reached the office, a familiar voice was heard from inside. "Gaara, we really need to do something about the bandits. They just won't stop causing trouble in the outskirts of the village."

"Yeah I know, Kankuro. That's why I've requested Kakashi and Hinata for help considering how busy the village is at the moment. You two may come in by the way" He stated. Stepping inside the office both Kakashi and Hinata bowed in respect towards the Kazekage.

"Gaara-sama, I assure you that Hinata and I are most capable of taking care of those bandits. Is there anything else you would like us to do? Considering we're going to be here for three weeks" Kakashi said casually.

"Yeah. I know. Well, I just need you two to help out the villagers with whatever needs to be done. We're still trying to repair some of the buildings that had collapsed during a huge sandstorm we had not too long ago. So we could really use all the help we could get" said the Kazekage.

"W-we understand. W-we'll do our b-best" Hinata said with a determined look on her face. Kakashi couldn't help but to smile at that.

"Very well, Kankuro show these two the place they will be staying at." With that said, the two followed Kankuro out of the building and into the hotel in which they will be staying at.

"If you guys need anything, feel free to ask the clerk over there. Well it's already dark so you guys should get some rest for tomorrow. Those bandits aren't all that strong, but they're pretty stubborn."

"Y-yes thank you K-Kankuro-san," Hinata said. They waved good bye and went upstairs finding their rooms. "W-well I'll see you t-tomorrow Hatake-san. G-good night." Kakashi nodded and gently ruffled her head trying to put her at ease.

"Goodnight Hyuga-sama. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask me" he said, and with that he went into his room which was across from hers.

Hinata had changed out of her jounin uniform, which was the typical green vest, black long sleeve and black pants, into a pair of black shorts and a lavender t-shirt. As she tried to get comfortable in the bed, she couldn't help but to think about everything. She's eighteen years old now, fit for marriage as the elders of her clan tells her. Hinata had always had a crush on Naruto which eventually turned into love. Or so she thought was love. But she grew out of that phase. Sure there were still some strong feelings she held for the blonde, but she slowly was moving on. She was just happy that she and him were able to become close friends over the years. Then her mind wandered to Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake, a man who she just can't seem to figure out. It's not that she held any feelings for the man other than respect. She just doesn't understand why he treats her the way he does. It confuses her yet makes her so happy. As far as she knew, she was the only one her age in which he treated with such respect. Then again, she is the heiress to the Hyuga Clan and a jounin at that. "Maybe he has an interest in me?" Hinata thought. "No. Why would he? In his eyes I'm probably nothing more but a friend. Not even a friend. I'm probably just a fellow comrade. That's probably it." Hinata didn't know why, but as those thoughts came into her head, she couldn't help but to feel sad. "I shouldn't feel sad. No. There's no reason to feel sad about something like this" Hinata whispered to herself. She soon got rid of all those thoughts and decided it was best that she sleep. After all, she has a lot to do tomorrow and thinking about something as stupid as this isn't going to help. And with that she gently dozed off into a world of her own.


End file.
